


Горячо-холодно

by shamae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Character, Blind Harry, M/M, POV Harry, Post-War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamae/pseuds/shamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри слепнет, Малфой привычно издевается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Горячо-холодно

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на кинк-фест по заявке 2.14.  
> ДМ/ГП, Гарри слепнет. Малфой привычно издевается, но, имея теперь возможность безнаказанно смотреть на Гарри, постепенно увлекается им, иногда даже помогает ему, когда никто другой не видит. В какой-то момент не выдерживает и ловит где-то в темном коридоре. Болезненная нежность со стороны Малфоя, беспомощность Поттера. Пальцами по слепым глазам.

— Поттер, смотри, куда идешь! Ох, прости, ты же теперь не можешь, — издевательский голос Малфоя эхом отдается в моей голове. Я лишь опускаю голову и сжимаю руку Рона, который, я уверен, уже хочет полезть в драку.  
  
— Отвали, Малфой, — зло цедит Рон, приобнимает меня за плечи и ведет к нашей парте.  
  
— Это было низко даже для тебя, — слышу я голос Гермионы, но не могу с ней согласиться. Для Малфоя такое поведение — как раз нормально.  
  
Монотонный голос Биннса успокаивает, даже убаюкивает, и я вновь мысленно возвращаюсь к событиям месячной давности.  
  
Битва с Волдемортом получилась совсем короткой. Это было сложно даже назвать битвой. Я шел к нему умирать, чтобы никто из моих друзей не погиб. И я своего добился. В тот день не погиб никто, да и серьезных ранений тоже не было. А я умер и потом воскрес. Оказалось, что в промежутке между этими двумя событиями Невилл снес мечом Гриффиндора голову Нагайне, а потом и Волдеморту. Вот такая битва. Теперь Невилл — Спаситель, а я почти слепой. Уничтожив крестраж, Авада Волдеморта, видимо, что-то еще повредила в моей голове, и теперь все колдомедики разводят руками — потеря зрения необратима.  
  
Теперь я везде хожу с кем-то. Это безумно напрягает. Я всегда чувствую себя неловко, когда кому-то из моих однокурсников приходится мне помогать. Конечно, чаще всего это Рон, или Гермиона, или Невилл. Но и остальные тоже не остаются в стороне, и мне стыдно быть таким беспомощным. Я сам не могу принять душ, одеться, поесть, да даже сделать пару шагов! И это невыносимо.  
  
А еще мне теперь изредка кажется, что на меня кто-то смотрит. Не постоянно, нет, иначе я совершенно точно списал бы все на развивающуюся паранойю и галлюцинации. Но иногда, в Большом Зале, я буквально кожей ощущаю чей-то пристальный взгляд. Это глупо, я понимаю, а потому никому не говорю об этом. Вот только я все еще пытаюсь разгадать, кто же может так на меня смотреть. Но я абсолютно уверен, что самостоятельно ответа не найду. И это раздражает.  
  
Я привык быть один. А теперь не могу себе этого позволить. У меня больше нет ночных прогулок по Хогвартсу с картой Мародеров и под мантией-невидимкой. Я не могу в одиночестве уйти к озеру и посидеть на берегу под дубом, бросая камешки в воду и наблюдая за расходящимися кругами. Теперь я не могу себе позволить проспать урок — я просто не доберусь до кабинетов один, так что приходиться вставать вместе со всеми. И прогулять тоже не могу. Например, эту чертову историю. Я бы с большим удовольствием сбежал на улицу. Гермиона говорила утром, что погода сейчас хорошая. И я ей верю, потому что сейчас, сидя у окна, я чувствую тепло на щеке и на руке. Такое мягкое, нежное, какое бывает только у весеннего солнца. Я улыбаюсь этому ощущению, и неожиданно чувствую тот самый взгляд. Я вздрагиваю, подбираюсь, будто готовясь отразить нападение, и ощущение пропадает. Я даже не уверен, что мне не показалось. Впрочем, если мне не показалось, то теперь у меня есть подсказка. Возможно, я все-таки смогу сам узнать, кто на меня смотрит. «Сам», — повторяю я про себя и вновь улыбаюсь. Это же так чудесно, когда хоть что-то можешь сделать сам.  
  
Когда урок заканчивается, я, не дожидаясь Рона, встаю и осторожно, держась за парты, начинаю продвигаться в сторону выхода. Всего в аудитории пять рядов парт. Та, за которой я сидел — вторая. А значит, мне надо пройти всего три парты, и я окажусь у двери. Я делаю несколько неуверенных шагов, спотыкаюсь обо что-то и начинаю падать. Да, именно начинаю — потому что в ту же секунду меня кто-то ловит за плечи, и я утыкаюсь в грудь своему спасителю. Я успеваю почувствовать слабый приятный аромат, но не могу его назвать. Не получается вспомнить. Меня довольно грубо встряхивают.  
  
— Закажи трость что ли, Поттер, — слышу я голос Малфоя у себя над ухом, и понимаю, что от встречи с полом меня спас именно он.  
  
— Спасибо за заботу, — я резко выворачиваюсь из его рук.  
  
Он фыркает и, кажется, уходит.  
  
— А в его словах есть смысл, Гарри, — говорит подошедшая Гермиона и берет меня за руку, чтобы проводить в Большой Зал на обед.  
  


***

  
Я понимаю, что Малфой был прав, а потому тем же вечером прошу Гермиону помочь мне. Она соглашается, и уже через пару дней я становлюсь счастливым обладателем новой трости, призванной обеспечить мне хоть немного самостоятельности и уверенности.  
  
Неделя уходит на то, чтобы заучить маршруты и количество шагов: от гриффиндорской гостиной до Большого Зала и обратно; от Большого Зала до кабинетов трансфигурации, зелий, чар и истории. Я не идеально их запоминаю, конечно, но теперь уже могу идти рядом с кем-то, а не вместе. И это чертовски радует.  
  
И всю неделю меня преследует этот самый взгляд — в Большом Зале, на уроках, иногда даже на переменах. Но я так и не могу понять, кто на меня смотрит. И сейчас я встаю из-за стола и, заверив друзей, что помню дорогу и смогу дойти сам, направляюсь на урок чар. Мне нужно подняться на этаж выше, а потому я иду к лестнице и медленно иду наверх. Чересчур медленно, как мне кажется. Я устал быть таким беспомощным, а потому в сердцах ударяю тростью по перилам и вздрагиваю, когда она спружинивает и вырывается из моей руки, и с ужасом слышу, как она со стуком катится по ступеням вниз. У меня перехватывает дыхание — мне так страшно стоять посередине лестницы и не сметь двинуться. Я непроизвольно сжимаю руки в кулаки и с усилием сглатываю. Вряд ли трость укатилась далеко. «Мне всего лишь надо спуститься, я даже могу держаться за перила», — уговариваю я себя и делаю шаг вниз.  
  
— Бегаешь за палочкой, Поттер? Что, с тобой даже поиграть некому? Бедный-бедный Гарри...  
  
Я не слышал шагов, а потому голос Малфоя заставляет меня вздрогнуть. Мне ужасно стыдно, но я заставляю себя сделать еще один шаг вниз, и еще.  
  
— Акцио, трость, — вдруг говорит Малфой. — Ты прямо как маггл, — заявляет он и вкладывает трость в мою руку, сжимая мои пальцы на ручке. Наверное, на моем лице написано удивление и недоумение, потому что Малфой фыркает. — Не за что, Поттер, — бросает он и удаляется. Почему-то теперь я слышу его шаги.  
  


***

  
Еще через месяц я начинаю чувствовать себя настолько уверенно, что выбираюсь на ночную прогулку. Под мантией, да, но без бесполезной мне сейчас карты. Я осторожно, чтобы никого не разбудить, выбираюсь из спальни, а затем и из гостиной. Оказавшись в коридоре, я счастливо улыбаюсь. Теперь главное запоминать дорогу и вернуться тем же путем, тогда не должно быть никаких проблем. И я иду по коридору налево — медленно и осторожно. Но не потому, что я слеп, а потому, что сейчас ночь.  
  
Ну и что, что для меня сейчас нет никакой разницы.  
  
Ночные прогулки по Хогвартсу всегда помогали мне разложить мысли по полочкам. И я решаю воспользоваться этим, чтобы, наконец, понять, чьи взгляды так меня настораживают. В последний месяц их стало больше, намного больше.  
  
— Поттер, — слышу я Малфоя. — Прячешься? — он хмыкает. — Что ж, так даже честнее — я тебя не вижу, и ты меня не видишь. Интересно, смогу ли я тебя поймать? — задумчиво протягивает он.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Малфой? — я пытаюсь возмутиться, но у меня явно не выходит.  
  
— Нет, Поттер, это что ты здесь делаешь? После отбоя, на полпути в подземелья?  
  
— Подземелья? — переспрашиваю я.  
  
— Именно, — с мрачным удовольствием подтверждает Малфой, и я чувствую, как с меня сползает мантия-невидимка. Изо всех сил вцепляюсь в нее, но она, предательница, легко выскальзывает из моих рук. В следующее мгновение Малфой забирает трость и куда-то отшвыривает, судя по стуку, а потом прижимает меня к стене.  
  
Я пытаюсь его оттолкнуть, но он лишь тихо смеется, и я чувствую тот самый взгляд...  
  
— Не может быть, — выдыхаю я. — Это не мог быть ты, — я мотаю головой, а Малфой аккуратно берет мое лицо в ладони, дотрагиваясь указательными пальцами до внешних уголков глаз, а большими нежно проводит по моим губам. Я приоткрываю рот, непроизвольно, я совсем не хотел этого делать!  
  
— Что... — пытаюсь протестовать я, но у меня совершенно не выходит.  
  
— Чш-ш-ш, — шепчет Малфой, прижимаясь лбом к моему лбу. — Я ничего тебе не сделаю, слышишь? Ничего, что тебе бы не понравилось, — уточняет он с тихим смешком.  
  
— Мне уже не нравится, — замечаю я, пользуясь тем, что он убрал свои руки с моего лица.  
  
— Врешь, — выдыхает он и целует меня.  
  
От неожиданности я замираю. Малфой же совершенно не настойчив — он лишь легко касается губами моих губ и отстраняется. Я облизываюсь — вновь совершенно непроизвольно, — и чувствую легкие прикосновения. Малфой аккуратно убирает волосы с моего лба, чуть касаясь, кончиком пальца проводит по совсем побледневшему шраму, обводит мои брови, скулы. Вновь обхватывает мое лицо и целует меня, а я отворачиваюсь. Мне хочется сбежать, но я понимаю, что это бесполезно — мы в слишком неравных условиях.  
  
— Гарри, — тихо зовет Малфой.  
  
Я никак на него не реагирую, мне просто хочется оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. Но Малфой не останавливается — он продолжает ласкать мое лицо, периодически целуя меня то в подбородок, то в бровь, то в губы.  
  
А потом он как-то резко останавливается, и во мне борются надежда на скорое освобождение и сожаление, что все кончилось. Сожаление быстро проигрывает, и я поворачиваю голову, чтобы, как мне кажется, мое лицо оказалось напротив лица Малфоя. Я открываю рот, чтобы высказать этому придурку все, что я о нем думаю. Но он прикладывает палец к моим губам, я отдергиваю голову, ударившись затылком о стену, и закрываю глаза. И теперь Малфой проводит пальцами от внутренних уголков к внешним, задевает ресницы, легонечко дует, отчего я сильнее зажмуриваюсь, и, наконец, нежно касается век губами.  
  
И я понимаю, что у меня по щекам катятся слезы — от бессилия, от злости и, что скрывать, от страха тоже. Видимо, Малфой их замечает, потому что быстро отстраняется.  
  
— Гарри? — как-то неуверенно зовет он.  
  
— Отвали, Малфой, — выплевываю я и пытаюсь его оттолкнуть. И у меня получается. — Акцио, трость! Акцио, мантия-невидимка!  
  
Я быстро заворачиваюсь в мантию, чтобы Малфой больше не мог меня видеть. Теперь у меня есть шанс сбежать, вот только в какую сторону идти...  
  
— Если пойдешь направо, выйдешь к Большому Залу, — как-то безжизненно говорит Малфой.  
  
— Спасибо, — сквозь зубы отвечаю я, и поворачиваю направо.  
  
— Мне жаль, Гарри, — доносится вслед.  
  
Но мне не нужна его жалость.


End file.
